With the improvement of network bandwidth and the continuous development of home network intelligent technology, people have an increasingly higher demand on the visualization and intelligence of a network terminal product. In the future, the network terminal may evolve from one led by a basic service into a multifunctional and multiservice network platform showing user individuality. As an important component of a home network, the network terminal mainly provides home equipment with network access and Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) functions.
To acquire the running information of the conventional network terminal, it is necessary to access a gateway address of the network terminal through other terminal equipment and cooperate with the on/off state of a Light Emitting Diode (LED) indicator lamp of the network terminal. The detailed running information of the network terminal cannot be acquired only through the LED indicator lamp when the network terminal is not connected with other terminal equipment, so that the network terminal cannot be operated conveniently. In particular, when a fault occurs, for example, when the network cannot be accessed due to an error in network parameter configuration, a fault point cannot be positioned quickly through the LED indicator lamp, which increases the costs for querying and troubleshooting the fault.